


Casey VS Green Beer

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays [5]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Casey drinks to much, Green Beer, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, They get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9





	Casey VS Green Beer

“Seriously Casey how many beers did you have?”  
“Don’t know” he slurred  
“You are so heavy”  
“Shut up asshole” Casey growled  
“Morgan get your ass over here and help me, this is all your fault”  
“I told him to stop, he didn’t listen”  
“You took him out for dollar pitchers of green beer after Gertrude broke up with him and left town. What did you think was going to happen?”  
“I didn’t think about it”  
“You’re a good friend Grimes” Casey patted his head  
“Oh my god he has gone off the deep end” Chuck wrapped his arm around Casey’s waist “I’m going to get him home, help me get him to my car”

Getting Casey out of the car and to his apartment was easier than he thought, and hopefully, Casey won’t remember Chuck dropping him into a bush.   
“Okay Casey, I’m going to help you get your shoes off then you can sleep on the couch, I'm not helping you up the stairs” Chuck helped him sit down, he sat on the coffee table lifting Casey’s foot up “You owe me for this”  
“I can’t sleep in jeans” Casey leaned back and unbuttoned his pants  
“You can take those off when I leave” Chuck finished getting Casey’s shoes and socks off then got him some aspirin and a glass of water. “Here is your phone, call me if you need anything, take this and drink all of this, you will thank me tomorrow”  
“Night Bartowski”

Chuck changed into his pajamas and was laying in bed reading a comic when his phone rang.  
“Hey Casey are you okay”  
“Thank you, Chuck”  
“You’re welcome”  
“I wish you realized how great you were”  
“What are you talking about”  
“You are great, you are so sweet and nice, and cute”  
“You are really drunk maybe you are confused, this is Chuck”  
“I know”  
“You just called me cute”  
“You are, your smile lights up my day and I really like your hands, you have great hands”  
“Are you getting me confused with Gertrude”  
“I was never with her, I thought about it, she was per, persis, persistent. I told her there was someone else”  
“Who?”  
“You dumbass”  
“Okay I’m going to hang up, you get some sleep, let's have this conversation tomorrow when you aren't full of green beer. I’ll bring you breakfast. Goodnight John”  
“It’s so hot when you call me John”  
Chuck hung up quickly and threw his phone down to the end of the bed “What the actual fuck was that” Chuck tossed for what felt like hours thinking about what Casey had said before he finally fell asleep.

The next morning he let himself into Casey’s apartment with the key he took from Casey last night. “Casey it’s Chuck, I got breakfast”  
“Go away, too early” he groaned  
Chuck almost spilled the coffee when he saw Casey completely naked with crumpled tissues on the floor next to the couch. “Oh god” he turned his back to him “I’ll leave this on the table, we can talk about the you know what later”  
“What the hell happened last night, why am I naked”  
“You drank too much beer, I brought you home, you drunk dialed me then by the looks of it you uh released some stress and fell asleep”  
“Fuck” Casey growled  
“Yeah I need to go” Chuck sat the stuff on the table and headed for the door  
“Wait what do we need to talk about?”  
“Bye”  
Chuck ran over to his apartment and almost fell on his face climbing in the window. “Don’t think about Casey’s naked body, do not think about him jacking off, oh my god was he thinking about me, damn it” he mumbled to himself as he squeezed the growing bulge in his pants.  
“Chuck”  
Chuck screamed and jumped away from his window. “Damn it, Casey, I swear I’m going to put a bell on you”   
Casey stepped into the room “Here, clearly you got breakfast for the both of us” Casey handed Chuck one of the wrapped sandwiches from the bag and sat the coffees on his desk. “Tell me what happened”  
“I really don’t think”  
“Tell me Bartowski” he growled  
“You said I was cute and you said you told Gertrude that there was someone else and that person is me”  
“Did anything happen, between us”  
“No, you were fully clothed when I left, and I hung up on you, not sure when you got naked”  
Casey ran a hand over his face “Sorry”  
“It’s okay” Chuck opened the wrapper of his sandwich  
“Damn it” Casey ran towards the bathroom.   
Chuck went and grabbed Casey a Gatorade from the fridge  
“You okay Casey?”  
“Why is green beer a thing and why did I drink so much?”  
“You were in the holiday spirit I guess”  
“Fuck”  
Chuck cracked open the door and stuck his hand in holding the drink “Here”  
Casey started to throw up again, Chuck decided to go in and rub his back. “It’s okay”  
Casey threw up a few more times before sitting up with his back against the wall “I haven't been this drunk since my early twenties”  
“You can blame Morgan”  
“Why aren't you hungover?”  
“You went with Alex and Morgan, I just came to drive you home”  
Casey downed the entire drink then tossed the bottle into the trash. “I’m going to go brush my teeth, and take a nap”  
“Okay, I’ll cover for you at work”  
Casey phone rang “Hello General, yes, at Bartowski’s, we will be there”  
Casey groaned “Beckman needs us at Castle”  
Chuck opened up one of the drawers and grabbed a toothbrush still in the package “Please brush your teeth first. Then maybe drink both the coffees, you are going to need it more than I do"

After the mission Chuck and Casey were in the armory area in Castle taking off their tactical gear and Casey putting away all the weapons they had taken out, Casey looked up from his prized desert eagle to see Chuck staring at him. “What do you want Bartowski?”  
Next thing he knew their mouths were crashing together sloppily, teeth clicking, tongues exploring, hands frantically trying to touch every inch of each other. Casey’s hand was sliding into the back of Chuck’s pants as Chuck’s fingers rubbed over one of Casey’s nipples from under his shirt.  
Chuck pulled back breathless “As much as all these guns are probably turning you on, I think we should go back to your apartment to finish this”  
Casey practically drug him out to the parking lot and shoved him into the driver seat of the Nerd Herder. “Drive”

Casey reached over and ran his hand up Chuck’s thigh, running his fingers over the inseam.  
“Are we really doing this? Is this something we should be doing?”  
“Yes” Casey growled  
“Want to stop and get more green beer so you can talk about your feelings more”  
“I FEEL like you should stop talking”  
Casey undid Chuck’s jeans “Try to stay focused on the road, don't want to die like this” Casey slid his hand into the front of Chuck’s briefs pulling his hardening cock free. Chuck’s knuckles white on the steering wheel trying to keep focused on everything around him and not on the fact that Casey was jacking him off.  
"What if someone sees what you are doing and calls the cops and we get arrested?"  
"Want me to stop?"  
"Yes, no, I don't know"  
Casey pulled off his jacket and put it over Chuck's lap before going back to what he was doing.

 

Chuck quickly pulled into the parking space, slamming the car into park he grabbed the back of Casey’s head pulling him into a kiss. “Stop before I get come all over the car” he moaned into Casey’s mouth. He smirked throwing the jacket into the backseat he leaned over the center console and took almost all of Chuck into his mouth. “Holy shit Casey, this is going to end quickly, I’ve thought about this for years”  
Casey pull off with an obscene pop “Shut the fuck up and come so I can take you inside and fuck you”   
Chuck closed his eyes running his fingers through Casey’s hair trying not to embarrass himself with making too many noises but holy shit did it feel amazing the way Casey’s tongue traced the veins as his head bobbed up and down.  
“John, fuck, so close”  
Casey sucked his orgasm out until Chuck had to pull him off because he was getting too sensitive. Casey sat up and wiped the come from his chin “Uh Chuck”  
“Hold on, I’m dead”  
“Open your eyes Bartowski”  
Chuck opened his eyes to see Morgan and Alex were standing in front of the car mouths open in shock. “Oh no”  
“You might want to put your dick away before you get out of the car”  
“Should I just back away and act like this didn't happen, we can go get food” Chuck put himself away, winced at how sensitive he still was.  
“Drive”  
Chuck slowly backed out of the parking spot and sped away making the tires squeal “We have to run away and start a new life”  
“You’re being dramatic”  
“My best friend and your daughter just saw your head in my lap” Chuck took a deep breath “Maybe we can make up a lie”  
“Pretty sure me wiping come off my chin was a dead giveaway”  
“That was a bad idea”  
“Is that not what happened in your fantasies you were talking about?” Casey chuckled.  
“I just meant your mouth not the car, well there was this one in the Vic, nevermind, what do you want to eat?”  
“Let’s go to that diner down the street, and there will be no bodily fluids exchanged in the Vic”  
“How are you?” Chuck waved a hand towards Casey’s crotch  
“You can make it up to me later. Let’s get some pancakes”

Chuck paid for both of their meals after a long argument, they headed back to the apartment hoping Morgan and Alex had left.   
“You know we need to talk to them”  
“None of their business, walk faster”  
When they got to Casey and Morgan’s shared apartment Morgan and Alex were sitting at the kitchen table drinking beers.  
“Damn it” Casey growled   
“Hey dad”  
“Let’s go” he grabbed Chuck’s hand and pulled him across the courtyard to his apartment. He locked Chuck bedroom door and the window and shut the curtains.  
“We do need to talk to them, we can’t run forever”  
“I don’t talk”  
“Unless you are drunk dialing me”  
“I’ve been waiting to fuck you for years, and I finally get my chance, it’s not getting ruined by girly emotions”  
“Okay” Chuck tried to quickly pull his shirt off and of course, he got stuck.  
“There are buttons for a reason” Casey laughed walking over to help Chuck.  
Casey threw Chuck’s on the floor his followed by his.  
“Wow” Chuck’s fingers traced along Casey’s abs “Lay down”  
“Want me to leave my pants on?”  
“Uh no, take those off” Chuck undid his pants “They do make your ass look nice though”  
“Don’t say a word”  
Chuck covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing at Casey’s four-leaf covered boxers. “Do they say rub for good luck?”  
“I’ll walk away”  
“I highly doubt that, but you should probably take those off too because I'll just keep laughing”  
Casey huffed as he pushed his boxers to the floor and stepped out of them before laying down on Chuck’s bed.   
“Of course your dick is as impressive as the rest of you” Chuck crawled up Casey’s body resting a knee on either side of Casey’s hips and his hands on either side of his head. He stared into Casey’s blue eyes for a moment, still wondering if this was a crazy dream.  
“Are you going to do anything?” Casey slowly started moving his hips to get some friction against Chuck’s thigh “Or just stare at me”  
“I really like your eyes”  
“I thought I said no girly feelings”  
“You got to say all this stuff to me last night”  
“Make me come first”  
“Okay John” he winked wondering if Casey remembered telling him how much he loved being called John by him. Casey grabbed the back of his neck kissing him hard. Chuck didn’t want Casey getting off by rubbing against his leg so he started kissing along Casey’s chiseled jaw nipping his way down his neck waiting until he got to Casey’s collar bone to suck a nice bruise into his skin.   
“Damn it Bartowski I’m too old for a hickey”  
“See your mouth is saying one thing, but the noise you made and the wet spot on stomach says another”   
Casey pushed on the top of his head until his mouth was even with his cock. “Hey I wanted to trace all your abs with my tongue”  
“Next time” He growled “I needed your mouth on my dick hours ago”  
“I’ve only done this once and I was drunk, so”  
“Just put it in your mouth, and don't bite me”  
Chuck started by licking up the drops of pre-come running down Casey’s shaft, getting a taste for him. Chuck didn’t want to try too hard or try some of the fancy things he has seen in porn, he can do that another time, right now he just wants to feel Casey inside his mouth. He sucked on just the tip for a bit before seeing how much he could take, his lips stretched over Casey’s thickness as he made his way down hollowing his cheeks, he wrapped his hand around the base moving it up to meet his mouth then moving them in sync, trying different speeds and how much or how little to suck until he found the right combination to make Casey make these low lustful growls that made Chuck hard again.   
“Top or bottom” Casey struggled to ask between breaths  
Chuck sat up between Casey’s spread legs. “Uh well both I guess, I mean I’ve only topped but I would really like to bottom, I mean that’s always what I think about when I’m alone but really I don’t care”  
“Why is it so hard for you to give a simple answer”  
“Both”  
“Lube?”  
“Was I doing a bad job?” he got up and walked over to his dresser digging through his sock drawer, he threw the bottle over to Casey  
“Nope” he poured some lube onto his fingers “Get that ass over here”  
Chuck laid down on his side next to Casey, he put his leg over Casey’s hip who had rolled to face him. “Promise I wasn't bad?”  
“You weren't bad, just want to fuck you”  
“So romantic”  
“Want me to go buy rose petals?”  
“Just get your fingers inside of me”

“How do you want me?” Chuck winced when Casey removed his three fingers from inside of him.  
“On all fours”  
Chuck rolled over shoving a pillow shoving it under his chest sticking his ass up in front of Casey. “All yours Colonel” Chuck turned his head to watch Casey line himself up.  
Casey pushed in slowly “Fuck” he growled.   
Chuck reached down to grab his aching cock but Casey slapped his hand away “I’ll tell you when you can come” He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in making Chuck yell. 

There was a knock at the door   
“Oh god, why?” He whispered to Casey who was slowly rolling his hips.  
“Why does the universe not want me to come?” Casey moved to lay next to Chuck  
“Can you call a helicopter to take us away?”   
“I can hear you, Chuck, open the door”  
“I don’t think that's a good idea" He walked over to the door not opening it. "Why are you home from work El?”  
“Morgan called, said you have gone insane”  
“I’m fine”  
“Can you tell me why you are locked in your room and why Morgan and Alex are freaking out in the living room?”  
“I’m having sex”  
“Oh my god with who?”  
Chuck turned on his record player turning the volume up he walked back over to Casey. "Wanna sneak out or finish this?"  
Casey grabbed Chuck's arm pulling him onto the bed "Make it quick, then we can sneak out"  
Chuck climbed on top of Casey bracing his hands on Casey's chest as he lowered himself down. "Does that mean I have permission to come Colonel?"  
Casey rolled his eyes grabbing Chuck's hips he held him there as he fucked up into him. "Come for me, Chuck"  
Chuck wasted no time jacking himself off trying to match Casey's thrusts until they both came.  
Chuck collapsed on top of Casey just as the room went dark and the music shut off. "Wow, I've never come so hard that I made the power go out.  
"I'm guessing your sister had something to do with that"  
"Gross"  
"I meant the power dumbass" Casey grabbed his phone to use as a flashlight as they quickly cleaned themselves off with Chuck's boxers.

There was a knock at the door. "Chuck"  
"Did you really turn the power off?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" she lied  
“Can’t I just have a part of my life that is private?” he tried to get his jeans on quickly and grabbed a t-shirt instead of his button up he had earlier. Casey had their shoes with their socks stuffed inside them cradled in his arm as he tried to open the window without any noise.  
“Chuck we are just worried about you”  
“I finally get to have sex for the first time since college and you guys are ruining it, thanks” He couldn't quite hear what Ellie said as he made his way out the window, but he would deal with it later.   
They ran barefoot to the Vic. “Where are we going?”  
“Somewhere we can be naked and not bothered”  
“We are going to be those people who go to a hotel just for sex?”  
“Do you want me to turn around?”  
“Nope, just find a nice one, with room service”

 

Casey called down to the front desk and put a do not disturb on their room and hung the thing on their door handle. “I’m shooting anyone who knocks on that door” he sat his gun on the side table.  
“So no room service?”  
“Seriously Chuck” Casey growled at him.  
“I’m kidding” Chuck was stripped down to his boxers laying on the bed waiting for Casey. “Ready for round two?" Chuck held up the bottle of lube that he is so glad he grabbed on their way out the window.   
“Turn your phone off, I have to go clean up the mess from earlier”  
When Casey came back into the room Chuck was up on his knees and one elbow with three fingers in his ass.  
“Starting without me?”  
“Just wanted to make sure I was still ready so you could just walk right up and go”   
“So hot” Casey growled  
“Because you loooooove my hands” he teased  
“How did you, nevermind” Casey grabbed Chuck’s wrist “My turn” he growled as he pulled them out.  
“Don’t go slow, please”  
“Wasnt planning on it” he lined himself up and pushed in, both moaning loudly.  
“Your moans are so sexy”  
Casey thrust hard a fast a few times before pulling out.  
“No, don’t stop” Chuck whined.   
“Turn over, pillow under hips, stop whining, you are a grown man”  
Chuck quickly moved into the position, Casey grabbed his legs putting them up on his shoulders.   
“Touch yourself” Casey gritted out between breaths as he thrust into Chuck with everything he had. Casey admired the way Chuck’s long fingers moved up and down his shaft.   
“Oh my god, John” Chuck threw his head back trying to keep his hand moving in time with Casey’s thrusts. “So good”  
Casey moved Chuck’s legs down to his hips so he could lean forward, he put a hand on either side of Chuck’s head he sucked a marked into the crook of his neck. Chuck filled the space between them with his come. He kissed his way up Chuck’s neck across his jaw to his lips.  
“Chuck” he growled into the kiss as he came.  
“Shower, maybe order some snacks and watch a movie then another round?”  
“If by snacks you mean steak and potatoes then yes”  
“Such a Casey thing to say, want some green beer too?"  
"Shut up"


End file.
